the human that was an angel
by afections-touching-across-time
Summary: It seemed like it was just another day in the segonku jidai for inuyasha and the gang only that it was completely different… Kagome was gone, but not only from the feudal era, but for everyone, she didn't die… she was just gone… without a trace, only a teary goodbye that was heard in the hearts of all those close to Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (I loooove youuu) I only own the plot and some characters I might add

Please no flames! It's my first fanfic! And if there are grammatical mistakes please keep in mind that even if English is my mother language I'm from Venezuela! My natural language is Spanish! Well please review if you want me to make this a series, and if you want to follow and favorite!

Kagome = normal

_-Kagome-_ =_ thoughts_

"**Kagome" **= speach

It seemed like it was just another day in the segonku jidai for inuyasha and the gang only that it was completely different… Kagome was gone, but not only from the feudal era, but for everyone, she didn't die… she was just gone… without a trace, only a teary goodbye that was heard in the hearts of all those close to Kagome.

This is the story of how Kagome became an angel

It was just another day in the sengoku jidai for Inuyasha and the gang, Kagome sensed a jewel shard, they head in that direction after Inuyasha and Kagome fight over if it's the truth or just an excuse to get close to the well, they fight a oni, get the jewel shard, this was usually what happened on a normal day.

Yet today was different, as Kagome set up camp with Sango who had kirara on her shoulder, and inuyasha, miroku and shippo got the firewood, in the distance you could see a small slithering form of light, and instantly the group knew who the shinigami was summoning, yet Inuyasha didn't go, he waited till all were in their futons, presumably all asleep, to slowly and silently get down of the tree branch in which he was keeping watch to go meet up with her, unknown to him that a certain miko from the future was waiting for this to happen wide awake, determined to keep watch on him and protect Inuyasha if the undead miko would request they go to hell and try to drag him under a spell with her, even if it caused her pain to hear him once again go on and on about the fact that he never stopped loving Kikyo and the fact that he feels nothing for her.

KAGOMES POV:

Today once again the one she loved went in the middle of the night to find the undead miko and left the group unprotected, o hell, she knew that's not what made her mad and sad, it was the fact that once again he made it clear that he preferred the undead miko that wanted him dead.

_- so he's going huh?- _ PANG I felt a short but sharp sting on two point next to my shoulder blades _–Ouch what was that? Oh never mind I have more important things to do -_I slowly got up and grabbed my bow and arrows and set off into the forest that just moments ago he disappeared into and covered my sent and ki with my miko powers and chanted a spell that permits me see where he went through -_there we go-_ I start to follow deeper and deeper in the forest till I reached a small clearing and saw them, I hid behind a tree just inside view and hearing range and saw Kikyo staring at Inuyasha who had his back to me as I strained to hear.

"**I see… you did come after all Inuyasha"** said in her usual lifeless tone the undead miko

"**Of course! Why wouldn't I? when I worry so much about you every day…" **Inuyasha said in a fast urgent tone almost as if insulted by the fact that she considered him not going because he himself could find no reason not to_–just goes to show he doesn't really care…-_PANG another shot of pain in the same place.

"**Calm down Inuyasha I just was thinking you actually cared for your companions especially that reincarnation… no, copy of me" **said Kikyo after quickly glancing my way _–she knows! I bet just like last time she is going to try and make me suffer as much as she can…-_

"**you are my priority, you always have, because I care for you" **PANG

"**really? Then tell me right here and now that you do not care for my copy, say it Inuyasha**" PANG

"**I have no feelings what so ever for the girl" **PANG _–no…-_

"**I do not care for her" **PANG _–stop…- _I can feel the tears streaming down my face nonstop

"**She is just my shard detector" **PANG _–please…-_

"**So I will be able to complete the jewel after destroying naraku in your place"** PANG_–no! kikyo doesn't love you please stop"_

"**And I will be able to wish her out of existence by wishing you back to life" **PANG PANG PANG PANG

"**Then kiss me Inuyasha, show me how much you love me, how much you despise her"**

I see Inuyasha walking closer to her and almost to forcibly kissed her, it was a battle between mouths, a battle between the bodies intertwining with each other trying to get as close as they can to one another even with clothes and sword In the way

"I love you kikyo" says inuyasha as they catch their breath

"Show me" was all kikyo said before inuyasha pushed her down _–Inu… Yasha… why? - _is my last thought as I slide into a warm yet sad light, away from the pain, away from the feudal era, away from the world, away from them, away from Inuyasha, away from my love.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yea I do have a long story in mind maybe 5 chapters I don't know; I know this chapter was short, it was just a preview, and before the flames yes this is a InuKag story, yes I do hate InuKik,(SPOILER) yes Inuyasha is under a spell, and NO inuyasha and kikyo don't have sex, I will explain

AUTHORS NOTE 2: I hope you liked it, please review for more, and follow and favorite if you would like to, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (I loooove youuu) I only own the plot and some characters I might add

Please no flames! It's my first fanfic! And if there are grammatical mistakes please keep in mind that even if English is my mother language I'm from Venezuela! My natural language is Spanish! Well please review, and if you want to follow and favorite!

Kagome = normal

_-Kagome-_ =_ thoughts_

"**Kagome" **= speach

INUYASHAS FLASHBACK THOUGHTS: (before kikyo)

I could see it, kikyo-sans shinigami, you must be wondering, why the san? Isn't inuyasha in love with kikyo and will be going to hell with her? Well you are wrong I don't love her, I realized I never really did, just as she never really loved me, we just found comfort in each other because we were both lonely, actually after she told me about me turning human I should have noticed she just wanted to be free of her duties as a priestess, she actually probably always had that plan in mind, I had always heard that kikyo was very cold, yet acted nice with me, it wasn't because she loved me, it was because she wanted to wrap me in her little tricky fingers and be free of her duties, maybe she would have left me and started acting like she does now because she would have finished her job with me, it was because of this that I didn't find it as priority to go to her, especially with kagome around, I'm not that dense, I can tell how she is affected by me going to her, I don't know if she loves me, but I know I love her and don't want her to cry because of my stupidity.

I actually just a few days ago, while Kagome was in her era to fight does _tes-tus_ that she has to do in her _scooool _every time to time, I went to kikyo-san to inform her that I wouldn't now or ever go to hell with her, that I would get revenge on naraku for her just because she died unfairly, that actually he just used that to be close to Kagome, that I no longer would come to her out of "love", just for respect, and the fact that I never really loved her and notice now she never really cared for me, and most important, that she has no permission to hurt kagome neither physically or emotionally, that in fact I would prefer no contact between the two without my presence, that I loved Kagome.

Yet just out of respect I decided to go later on wen everyone was asleep even if I had a gut-wrenching feeling in my mind that I was making a huge mistake, I would only later on know the horrible mistake I had made…

I could feel it the moment I entered the clearing, she was trying to control me and somehow succeeding…

INUYASHA'S POV:

"**I see… you did come after all Inuyasha"** _–ugh I have no control of my body damn it kikyo, what are you thinking? I have a bad feeling-_

"**Of course! Why wouldn't I? When I worry so much about you every day…" **_–damn it what the hell is going on?!-_

"**Calm down Inuyasha I just was thinking you actually cared for your companions especially that reincarnation… no, copy of me" **I see that she quickly glances just behind me in the trees…_ -oh no… Kagome is there isn't she? DAMN IT! I have to break free of her spell before she makes me say and do something I will regret"_

"**you are my priority, you always have, because I care for you"**_ –no no no no no, I can smell kagomes tears damn it she had a barrier up!-_

"**really? Then tell me right here and now that you do not care for my copy, say it Inuyasha**" _–no! I don't like where this is going! I have to break free! Damn it kikyo!-_

"**I have no feelings what so ever for the girl" **_–shit! I can smell more tears!…-_

"**I do not care for her" **_–no, that's a lie!-_

"**She is just my shard detector" **_–shit! I know kagome is sensible to that! Damn it whats going on kagomes presence feels so weak, and I know for a fact because I can smell her that she has no barrier up and that she is not sick or injured! Actually she smells a bit to clean! What the hell is happening kagome?!-_

"**So I will be able to complete the jewel after destroying naraku in your place"** _–her presence is so weak! Kikyo is this your doing?!-_

"**And I will be able to wish her out of existence by wishing you back to life" **_–LIES! ALL LIES KAGOME!-_

"**Then kiss me Inuyasha, show me how much you love me, how much you despise her" **

I can feel my body moving against my will and roughly grab kikyo and kiss her _–ugh no! kagomes presence is fading damn it! I don't love kikyo! - _I can feel myself pressing and intertwining my body with hers_ –damn it!-_

"**I love you kikyo" **I say as I catch my breath from the horrible and hurtful kiss _–damn it that's a lie! I don't want this! This is all a trap set up to hurt kagome and get revenge on me!-_

"**Show me"** is all she says before she controls me to push her down _–NO! I REFUSE! I DON'T WANT TO! I LOVE KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! MY KAGOME! Shit! I can't feel kagome! She's gone… not from the clearance… she hasn't died… she's just gone…-_

"_**Goodbye Inuyasha, I love you, it just hurts to much to be here anymore, please be happy with kikyo, my heart will always belong to you, even if I leave it broken in your care… Sayonara" **_

Is all I hear as a whisper to my heart from kagome before she disappears…

I also hear the reactions of several people from around my era and her's as they hear her respectively say goodbye to each of them

Mama! _Shippo…_

Kagome-chan! _Sango…_

Lady Kagome! _Miroku…_

Hn priestess… _Sesshomaru..._

Kagome one-chan! _Rin…_

Kagome! _Kouga…_

Sis! _Souta…_

Kagome! _Gramps…_

Sweety! _Miss Higurashi…_

_Gomen…_

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you liked it, please review for more, and follow and favorite if you would like to, thanks!

Thanks to **Desirena** and **myangelicladyofdarkness **for reviewing and following!


	3. Chapter 3 the goodbye's

Sorry i haven't updated in a while I just got in to my Christmas vacation and I had A LOT of tests, that and basketball practice have kept me from writing (I just had a game today we won 40-23 lol) and I'm really tired so sorry if my creativity is kinda shitty today lol and on TOP OF IT ALL my parents took my laptop away for almost a month I think sooooo yea I am sooooo sorry!

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (I loooove youuu) I only own the plot and some characters I might add

Please no flames! It's my first fanfic! And if there are grammatical mistakes please keep in mind that even if English is my mother language I'm from Venezuela! My natural language is Spanish! Well please review, and if you want to follow and favorite!

Kagome = normal

_-Kagome-_ =_ thoughts_

"**Kagome" **= speech

**This chapter is about the respective goodbyes kagome gave to her friends and family before disappearing**

**Shippo:**

"_Shippo…" -was that mama? I could swear I heard her voice!-_

"_Shippo I love you… don't forget that… I didn't mean _**to**_ leave you behind… trust me, I'm ok… please stay with Sango she will be your mama from now on ok shippo?"_

"**Mama! I don't understand! I don't want to! Please don't go! Don't leave me! Is this because of Inuyasha?! I will kill him! Just don't go mama!"**

"_Shippo don't blame Inuyasha… just blame my weak heart for believing he might have had feelings for me… Shippo you are so strong, be brave, don't cry, I will always be your guarding angel ok? I love you Sayonara…"_

"**Mama…!"**

**Sango:**

"_Sango" –Kagome? No It shouldn't be… isn't she with Inuyasha?-_

"_Sango, gomen… I'm not as strong as you are… I have too much of a weak heart to be strong… I have to go… it's my time… please be happy with miroku kay? Don't let your heart break… I love you sis"_

"**NO! This isn't fair! What happened! You are too good to be heartbroken over Inuyasha! He doesn't deserve you! Come back!"**

"_Sango don't worry about me… and please don't slay Inuyasha hehe… just be happy… and please take care of Shippo for me kay? Gomen… Sayonara sis"_

"**Kagome-chan!"**

**Miroku:**

"_Miroku-sama" –Kagome? I recognize this kind of announcement… this means… Oh no Lady Kagome… what has Inuyasha done?! I always had my suspicions… yet I never new there could be enough pain to inflict on such a heart… that would actually do this… I thought it was a myth…-_

"_I see… you know what is going on than… please do tell the rest so they will understand I'm ok? And please do tell Sango how you feel? There is no need for any more heartbreak and confusion… and while you're at it… stop womanizing so much kay? Haha…"_

"**But Lady Kagome you know that is impossible" **–I already knew it was too late so I might as well not make such a big fuss…-

"_haha, thank you Miroku-sama… for not making this harder than it is… Gomen for not being able to complete our journey so you could defeat Naraku and get rid of the wind tunnel… yet I will give you some of this new power…" -I could feel the power flowing into my right hand… and also a calming, pure and warm sensation that comes with it…-_

"_Now the wind tunnel is just a weapon, it is no longer a threat to your life and the ones you love… please take care of Sango… Sayonara"_

"**Lady Kagome…!" **_**–**__arigato…-_

**Sesshomaru and Rin:**

"_Sesshomaru-sama… Rin…" _

"**Kagome-onesan! Whats wrong? Where are you?"**

"**Rin… calm down… the miko is no longer with us in this world… this is her goodbye"**

"**WHAT?! KAGOME-ONESAN! This is a lie right?!"**

"_Im sorry Rin… Sessomaru is right… I have to go soon so I came to say goodbye to my little sis, hehe… Sesshomaru I believe you understand right? Please take care of Rin for me ne?"_

"**Of course I understand miko, don't underestimate my knowledge of these matters… I will take care of Rin do not worry…. My outoto is the cause of this early departure ne? Inuyasha has a lot to answer for hnn…"**

"_You are right Sesshomaru, yet there is nothing to be done or said now… it's a bit to late…. Gomen I leave Rin to you… Sayonara Seshomaru-onisan…. Sayonara Rin…"_

"**NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T GO! Please… Kagome-onechan…."**

"**Hn… Priestess… Sayonara… Kagome-onechan…"**

**Kouga:**

"_Kouga…"_

"**Kagome?! Where are you why can't I see or smell you, yet I can feel your presence like if you were right next to me? And why is it so much more pure and powerful than before?!"**

"_Calm down Koga… im ok… I just came to say goodbye… I can't be here anymore… and I don't mean im going to my time… I don't belong there either… Please get over me… _you don't really love me… you just feel fascinated by me… Please give Ayame the chance she deserves kay? She loves you…"

"**Fine… yet I have a question… is this mut-face's fault?..."**

"_It is yet there is nothing to do or say please leave him alone… it's too late for me kay? Sayonara Kouga… Miroku and Sesshomaru can explain kay?_

"**Kagome! Mut-face has no right! NO RIGHT! To make you suffer… please… come back… Kagome!"**

**Sota, Gramps and Miss Higurashi:**

"_Sota… Gramps… Mama…"_

"**Sis? Is that you? Whats going on?!"**

"**This isn't my granddaughter! It's just her spirit yet stronger! What's this about?**

"**Calm down dad I knew this would happen eventually… Sota your Sis is too say… an angel now… she isn't dead… she just is what she always was… she just suffered a lot and Kami-sama decided Angels shouldn't cry and hust so bad about love… and gave Kagome her wings back… Kagome? Im right aren't i? Your back was stinging in to spots before this happened im right ne?**

"_Your right mama, and your right in the fact im not actually an angel… im what you can call a light miko… or better said a light user… we are the closest thing to angels… I will leave you and gramps to explain to Sota… I just have to ask… why am I a light user?... mama why if none othe person in the family is a light user?"_

"**Actually Kagome your wrong… your father was a light user and a powerful one at that… you are aware that Kami-sama chooses those that will have a chance at a life as a human and if their life is not happy or Kami decides they have suffered enough… he gives their wing back not caring about anything else besides that one of his children is suffering… Your father was a light user… yes that is true yet since he was a direct son of kami-sama he could watch over the world… he **_watched me… he fell in love with me… and asked permission to meet me… yet for that he had to_** give up his wings and even if he could conceal them… so he became a normal monk… kinda like that friend of yours… Miroku… so when we had you Kami saw how beautiful his granddaughter was and kept an eye on you… when your father found out that even if you were happy he wanted to give you your wings and bring you to live and train as a light user in his world… ypur dad refused and decided to go in your place so you could be happy here with me and your just born brother Sota who has no powers… Yet now you are going back to your dad and grandpa… im going to miss you sweetie…"**

"_thank you mama for understanding and explaining… goodbye Sota… Gramps… Mama… I Love you all"_

"**Kagome I trust you will be a powerful light user and will meet a better young man and will heal from Inuyasha… I will mis you… Kagome…"**

"_Thanks Gramps im sure I will be happy"_

"**sis if I hadn't heard what mama said I would be wailing asking you not to go… I love you sis… and the next time I see Inuyasha I will pull on his ears haha… b-bye s-sis"**

"_Sayonara Sota… I love you… take care of mama and gramps kay? Ang good luck with Hitomi hehe I will be watching you Sayonara"_

"**Sis!"  
"Goodbye Kagome"**

"**Sayonara sweetie… be happy…"**

**Well I think I did ok right? No flames please! Oh (SPOILER ALERT) next chapter is all about what happened after Kagome said Goodbye all I think will be in Inuyasha POV starting from where Kikyo controls him to push her down and (MEGA SPOILER ALERT) no they didn't do the dirty lol and by the way im thinking of adding a time skip later in which I will give Kagome a HUNKY new guy don't worry though it's still going to be a InuKag story you will see.**

**Review I love Reviews! And follow and favorite for more kay? Sayonara next chapter soon!**


End file.
